


Sweetly, sweetly, singing bird

by AuroraDefae



Category: Marvel
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Poetry, haven't published in forever I needed to post something, here we are, thought I'd left poetry behind along with Johnlock but sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: Sweetly, sweetly,Singing bird,Fall from grace.Expansion ofthis poem of mine





	Sweetly, sweetly, singing bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersasssemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersasssemble/gifts).



> eh
> 
> gifted to the person who insisted I write _something_ because I keep running into walls on, well, [ All these ideas/WIPS.](https://terrasu.co.vu/tagged/to%20write)
> 
>  
> 
> This does not mean I'm back, but [ DNA ](https://terrasu.co.vu/tagged/dna) is probably next.

Doth fear unite us,

Or doth fear divide us?

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird,

Fall from grace.

Your wings are gone

And gravity insistent.

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird,

 

Fall from grace.

Doth fear unite us,

Or doth fear divide us?

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird

The world no longer

Hears your song,

So fall,

Singing bird,

Sweetly, sweetly.

 

-

 

Doth history remember,

Or doth history rewrite?

 

Sweetly, Sweetly,

Singing bird,

Fall from grace.

Your legend is lost,

And humanity torn.

 

Sweetly, Sweetly,

Singing Bird,

 

Fall from grace.

Doth history remember,

Or doth history rewrite?

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird,

The world no longer

Hears your song,

So fall, 

Singing bird,

Sweetly, sweetly.

 

-

 

Doth wounds heal,

Or doth wounds remain?

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird, 

Fall.

The pain n'vr fades

And skin n'vr seals.

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird,

 

Fall from grace. 

Doth wounds heal

Or doth wounds remain?

 

Sweetly, sweetly,

Singing bird,

The world no longer

Hears your song,

So fall, 

Singing bird,

Sweetly, sweetly.

 

-

 

Singing bird, 

The world no longer

Hears your song. 

 

Singing bird,

You fell from grace,

Sweetly, sweetly-

 

Singing bird, 

Your wings clipped,

and gravity insistent.

 

Sweetly, sweetly-

 

Doth fear unite us,

Or doth fear divide us?

 

Doth history remember,

Or doth history rewrite?

 

Doth wounds heal,

Or doth wounds remain?

 

Oh, singing bird, oh-

Sweetly, sweetly

Did you fall-

With lost wings,

With gravity insistent-

 

Oh, singing bird, oh-

Sweetly, sweetly

Did you fall-

With legend lost,

With humanity torn-

 

Oh, singing bird, oh-

Sweetly, sweetly, 

Did you fall-

With pain n'vr lost,

With skin n'vr sealed.


End file.
